1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of diagnostic tools for computer software. More specifically, the present invention relates to real-time analysis of a computer application while it is executing without terminating or interrupting the application's execution.
2. Background of the Invention
Web-based software applications often execute on application server platforms. Examples of such application server platforms include systems such as iPlanet or Weblogic. Due to their nature, it is desirable to keep web-based applications highly available. Thus, minimizing their downtime is a critical goal. However, this goal can pose significant problems in the trouble-shooting and maintenance environment of most IT facilities. Downtime is often required to diagnose and correct software errors or to upgrade systems. Downtime to maintain systems or find and repair errors can have enormous impacts on IT facilities' operations and viability.
Conventional debugging tools do not adequately solve the problem of analyzing an application during its normal unimpeded execution. These tools are generally limited to assisting users in locating software errors in the logic of written computer software. When used, these tools do not allow analysis of the computer software operating in its normal mode of operation. Rather, the operation of the software is controlled by the debugging tool. Thus, the debugging tool interferes with and/or interrupts the natural execution of the software. An immediate difficulty with using such tools is diagnosing performance problems. This is because performance problems generally arise from the effect of external system dynamics acting software during its normal operation, rather than from erroneous computer software. Because conventional debugging tools interfere with an application's natural operation, they do not provide insight into what problems are giving rise to performance-related issues. Thus, conventional debugging tools tend to be of little value for addressing performance-related problems. Consequently, there is a need for a computer software diagnostic tool that can provide users with information to analyze executing web-based applications without terminating or seriously impeding their normal operation.